


Intoxicated

by MakeYourOwnTea



Series: A Day in the Life [1]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeYourOwnTea/pseuds/MakeYourOwnTea
Summary: Just a fun, little Ballie (mostly smut) piece that's been rolling around my mind for a couple days.I haven't written in forever, so this may be crap. #sorrynotsorry
Relationships: Allie Novak/Bea Smith
Series: A Day in the Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181930
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Intoxicated

As I entered the dimly lit bar and walked towards our usual booth in the back corner, I noticed that someone was missing. I only saw Franky and Bridget who were taking the time alone to make out in the dark corner. I cleared my throat as I approached.

“You guys are gross,” I said with a playful smirk.

“You’re one to talk, Blondie. You two are so much worse than we are,” Franky chided.

“Where is she, by the way?”

“Last I saw she was making a friend at the bar.”

“A friend?”

“Yeah, a hot friend, actually,” Franky nodded her head towards the bar where a redhead sat talking to woman with black hair that had purple streaks twisted into it.

I couldn’t yet confirm Franky’s comment on the mystery woman being hot, since I couldn’t see her face, but if her figure and Franky’s opinion meant anything, then she probably was. The thought of it unsettled me. It’s not that I didn’t want Bea to break out of her shell a bit, but why did she have to pick someone “hot” to talk to on her first attempt at making a new friend?

“Bea doesn’t make friends,” I said with a hint of confusion in my voice.

“Let’s just say that Red isn’t quite herself tonight.”

I gave Bridget and Franky a half-hearted smile and then turned to head towards Bea and the mystery woman. As I got closer, I saw the woman push her dark hair behind her ear and laugh, giving me a good look of her face. _Franky’s right. She’s hot. Not as hot as Bea, but I have to admit she might even be better looking than I am._ I was pulled from my thoughts of the woman’s appearance when I saw her hand land on Bea’s knee once she had finished brushing the hair from her face. I could feel the anger boil inside me. _Wh_ o _does this woman think she is?_

When I was only a few meters away from the pair, Bea noticed me approaching and threw her arms in the air as she yelled my name in a rather loud, sing-song voice. _What the hell?_ I noticed the bar in front of them littered with empty glasses. _Is she drunk?_

“Hey, _babe_. Sorry I’m late,” I greeted the redhead with a kiss on the cheek and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. I was sure to emphasize my use of the word “babe,” so this mystery woman would get the hint.

“It’s okay. You’re here now,” she said as she leaned her cheek into my lips. “This is my new friend, Aspen. Aspen, this is Allie.”

Neither of us moved to shake hands. We simply shared a forced smile. An uncomfortable silence sat between us and I noticed that the woman’s hand was still on Bea’s knee. I took a few deep breaths and forced the tension out of my jaw before removing Aspen’s hand from the knee and setting myself into Bea’s lap, my arms wrapped around her neck, and giving her a proper kiss. _Now maybe she’ll get a clue._ Unfortunately, rather than leaving, I could feel Aspen’s eyes bore into the back of my head as I kissed my redhead.

“Babe, dance with me. I _love_ this song,” Bea said when she pulled out of the kiss.

“Dance with you? You never want to dance…”

“Well now I do. Are you going to dance with me or not?”

“I’ll dance with you,” Aspen chimed in.

Apparently, Bea took my lack of response as a rejection on her offer to dance. It wasn’t meant to be. I was just so surprised at her request. I had never known her to suggest dancing and normally had to beg and plead to get her to dance one song with me when we went out. That was all I was granted, one song, so I always made sure it was a good one. Before I could protest Bea and Aspen dancing together, the redhead had stood me off her lap and was heading to the dance floor with the dark-haired woman in tow.

“Can I get two shots of tequila and a vodka soda, please,” I asked the bartender who had approached me before turning back to the dance floor.

When the bartender returned, I downed the shots of tequila in quick unison and then began to sip on my drink as I watched Bea dancing with another woman. As one song turned into another, I noticed Aspen move closer and place her hands on Bea’s hips. _This bitch. She’s crossing the line now._ I quickly finished my drink before stalking over to the dance floor to gently remove Bea from Aspen and their dance. I said nothing as I wrapped my arms around the redhead tightly and danced with her myself. When Aspen stormed off, I relaxed my hold a bit but kept my hands on Bea’s hips as we swayed to the music.

Now that I didn’t feel like I was fighting for Bea’s attention, I was able to relax and take the time to really look at her. She was wearing a dress, something she didn’t do often. It was a black, silk, knee length, halter that clung to her toned body perfectly and showed off the muscular arms I loved to be wrapped up in. She had completed her outfit with deep red heels that matched her hair and a necklace I had bought her a couple years back. _God, she looks amazing._

Bea said nothing as we danced to two more songs, growing closer and closer with each song until the last one, which was a very slow tune that had us completely wrapped in each other’s arms. My jaw and shoulders were still tense, as occasionally, I caught Aspen watching us. When the song ended, I led the redhead back over to where Franky and Bridget were once again making out in the corner booth. _Seriously? If they could keep their faces off each other for two seconds maybe Bea wouldn’t have been being hit on by some random stranger._

“Everything okay,” Franky asked as they heard us slide into the booth across from them.

“Fine,” I said curtly.

“Who’s your new friend, Red?”

“They’re not friends. She’s just some bimbo who thinks she can hit on someone else’s girl.”

“Allie Smith, are you jealous?” Franky asked with a shocked smile plastered on her face.

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Awww, you’re so cute when you’re jealous,” Bea said as she tapped her finger against my nose playfully.

“I’m not jealous!” I seethed. I knew I wasn’t kidding anyone. Of course I was jealous, but I’d never admit it.

“Whatever you say, babe,” the redhead said as she leaned her head on my shoulder. “You know, it’s a nice change to not be the jealous wife for once.”

The waitress came over to see if we were doing okay, and we all ordered another round as we sat and talked, catching up for the week. It was our usual Friday tradition. I was surprised to see Bea drink as much as she did. She normally stuck to a glass of wine and called it good, much like Bridget. Tonight though, I saw her have three drinks, not to mention whatever she had before I showed up. The more Bea drank, the sillier, louder, touchier and flirtier she became. It was fun to watch the progression. I’d never seen her drunk before.

“Well kids, it’s been fun, but we’re going to get out of here,” Franky said after we finished up our third drinks.

“What are you, 50?” Bea asked as she saw that it was barely midnight.

Bridget laughed softly at Bea’s comment until Franky shot her a death stare. The blonde lightly patted the brunette’s shoulder in a sympathetic manner. Franky called the waitress over and ordered them all a fourth round.

“We’re leaving after this one,” she said adamantly.

Bea beamed at her best friend, obviously pleased that she was able to so easily get the couple to stay for another drink. I knew that Franky would never back down from a challenge and that she would take Bea’s comment as such. We continued to laugh and enjoy each other’s company as we finished off our fourth drinks. I was feeling the effects of the amount of alcohol I had consumed. I was surprised that Bea didn’t seem drunker. _How am I more of a lightweight than she is?_

When all our glasses had been emptied, Franky and Bridget stood to say their goodbyes. I got up and hugged them both before moving aside so my wife could do the same. When she stood up, she wobbled unsteadily on her heels. _There it is._ It seemed Bea had the typical situation where she didn’t realize how drunk she was until she stood up and the full effects of the alcohol took over. I had definitely been there before.

“You doing okay, Red?” I heard Franky ask as she steadied her friend and pulled her into a hug.

“Yeah, I’m great,” she responded as she moved to hug Bridget goodbye as well.

Before they left, Franky pulled me into another hug and told me to be careful and make sure they got home safe. Even though the brunette knew I would do anything to protect the redhead, Franky was as protective as ever. It was something I would grumble about from time to time but was secretly grateful for.

Once Franky and Bridget left us, Bea dragged me back out onto the dance floor for a few more songs. As odd as it was to see my wife drunk and so playful, I couldn’t deny that I enjoyed it. It was nice to see her break out of her shell and let loose a little. Usually this playful side of her was meant for me only. When we were alone together, she was a totally different person than the usual tough front she put on for the world, but I was in awe seeing her let those walls down, even if it had meant her being hit on by some young slag that obviously didn’t care about the wedding rings on Bea’s left hand.

When we were tired from dancing, Bea and I headed back to our booth and ordered a few more drinks. As we polished off a few more drinks, I mentally thanked Franky for having the idea to pick Bea up and bring her to the bar. We wouldn’t be driving tonight, and Bea’s car being at home made it a lot easier to come back and get my car tomorrow.

“I’m glad to see you having some fun tonight, babe,” I said before turning towards my wife and giving her a soft kiss. “But no more flirting with random women.”

“I knew you were jealous,” she said and rolled her eyes.

“Can you blame me? You look extra fuckable in that dress.”

A deep red colored Bea’s face and chest at my comment, and she shook her head in slight disbelief. I didn’t understand how she still didn’t see how gorgeous she was. I only told her everyday of our lives for the last three years, yet after two years of dating and a little over a year of marriage, my wife still didn’t seem to understand her own beauty. I could kill her bastard ex-husband for ruining her self-esteem and treating her as anything but the goddess she was. It was little comfort to know that he was paying for it with a ten-year stint at Walford but having Bea and getting to be the one to show her what it meant to love and be loved almost made me grateful that Harry was such a moron.

“I’m not the only one,” Bea said with a playful wink before leaning in to press her lips to mine in a searing kiss.

I practically melted into her lips as I wove my fingers into her curls and pulled our bodies closer together. Bea enthusiastically parted her lips to allow my seeking tongue to brush against hers as the kiss deepened. _I will never get tired of these lips._ I loved Bea’s ability to be gentle and so full of passion and fire. I felt fire building within at the sheer ferocity of the kiss, but also felt so loved at the gentle way that her hand cupped my cheek.

When the kiss broke, Bea allowed her hand to drop from my cheek to rest on a bare thigh just above my knee and left her other arm wrapped around my waist. The dress I wore was thin and sparkly. It was a silver sleeveless dress that was a bit shorter than mid-thigh and skintight against each of my curves. It was maybe a little too dressy for the bar we were in, but it was one of my favorites, and I didn’t get to wear it enough. My skin burned where I could feel Bea’s touch.

“Have I ever told you how much I love this dress?” Bea whispered into my ear. She ran one finger up the top of my thigh until she met the fabric of the dress, then moved to the inside of my thigh and ran her finger back down to my knee.

She continued this motion as she sat there waiting for me to answer her. All I could do was shake my head. My throat was dry, and my heart was skipping at the light touch of her finger on my thigh. _Get a grip, Allie._ It was the simplest of touches and in itself wasn’t all that sexual, but all I could think about was feeling my wife’s hands run over other parts of my body. _I’m pretty sure this woman doesn’t even realize half of what she does to me._ A small shiver ran up my spine as this time when the redhead’s finger met the fabric of my dress, she allowed it to slip underneath and run across the skin. It was barely anything but knowing that her hand was on a previously covered area of skin while in such a public setting caused a small gasp to fall from my lips.

“Well I do,” she husked into my ear. “But I think I’ll love it even more on our bedroom floor later.”

The confirmation of a passionate night made my heart want to beat out of my chest. It had been a bit longer than I would like to admit. We had a great sex life, but with Bea having to always be out of the house early to get Debbie to school and open the salon and me working my night rotation at the crisis center these last two weeks, we’d barely seen each other. I was so glad that I had been moved to the swing shift tonight and would be back to days starting on Monday. I had been missing Bea so much these past few days especially. The time apart was just starting to get to me, and this outing had been what kept me motivated throughout the week.

“You know,” the redhead began as her finger ran farther up my thigh, causing my dress to push up a bit more. “My mom took Debbie for the entire weekend.”

_A kid free weekend? When was the last time we had one of those?_ I honestly couldn’t remember. Potentially not since our honeymoon. It wasn’t something we did often. Bea and I both loved the six-year-old so much and being away from her was hard for both of us. In the beginning, Bea would never allow herself to spend a night away from Debbie, which I understood. They had been through a lot, and she felt the only way she could protect her daughter was to always have her with her. Over the years, the redhead had begun to let those walls down and started allowing Debbie to spend more time away from her as she began school and started having sleepovers with grandma. I was always grateful for Bea’s mom being willing to watch Debbie when we wanted a date night, but we rarely had an entire weekend to ourselves.

“Wh-what do you want to d-do?” I struggled to form words as another shiver coursed through my body at the feel of Bea’s hand move to the inside of my thigh. My skin felt like it was on fire as her finger brushed along the skin just centimeters from my core.

“Mmmm, I’m sure we’ll think of something,” she purred before nipping my earlobe and allowing her fingers to brush across the fabric of my panties. Instinctively, my body jumped, and I reached down to grab her wrist.

“We’re in a bar!” I whispered my body still reeling from the shock it had been given.

“No one can see us.”

After looking around to see that we were very secluded and that everyone else in the bar seemed to be preoccupied, I let go of her wrist. Immediately, Bea’s fingers brushed against my panty-clad core once again. I’m pretty sure my heart stopped beating for a second. _Am I really letting this happen?_ When I felt my wife’s lips at the pulse of my neck, I had to bite my lip to suppress a moan. I let my head to fall back against the wall behind our booth to revel in the feeling and allow Bea even more access as she peppered kisses up and down my neck and jaw. A louder than I intended moan escaped my lips as Bea’s teeth scrapped against the sensitive point of my neck before her lips latched onto it to suck and bite at the supple skin.

The assault on my neck was nothing compared to what was happening under my dress though. The redhead might have been knew to sex between women when we first got together, but one thing she had quickly become an expert in was how to torture me with her teasing touches. She knew full well the effect she was having on me right now as she continued to rub her finger up and down the heat through my panties, refusing to let me fully feel her skin on mine. I squirmed in my seat as I felt the wetness pooling between my legs. _I don’t know how much more of this I can take._

No sooner had the thought ran through my mind that Bea pushed my panties to the side to allow her finger to run through my slit from bottom to top, making sure to stop before she reached my clit.

“You’re so wet,” she rasped against my ear as my hips arched into her touch. That one touch was all she gave me before removing her hand from under my dress and sucking the wet finger into her mouth to taste me.

_Fuck that’s hot._

“I could so easily fuck you right here,” she said with a mischievous smirk. “But if I did that, I wouldn’t be able to make you scream.”

The fire I was already feeling from her early teasing mixed with her words could have caused me to come on the spot. She had gotten way too good at this. As much as I really did enjoy the intense orgasms that came from her teasing, I was out of my mind with desire now. I knew that since it had been a couple weeks there was no way I was going to be able to withstand the amount of teasing that Bea seemed hellbent to put me through.

“We should g-g-go then,” I stumbled as I felt her lips nip my earlobe again.

Minutes later we were in an Uber heading back to our home. I made sure to leave the middle seat between Bea and I empty on the ride home, so she couldn’t touch me. At this point any touch shared between us was sure to give the Uber driver a show he didn’t sign up for. When we pulled up in front of the house, Bea sped to unlock the door while I paid the driver then ran after her.

The second the door closed behind me, I found myself pinned against it. Bea’s lips pressed against mine fervently in loving but sloppy kisses. _I love drunk Bea._ As our kisses slowed, I slipped my tongue into the redhead’s waiting mouth and wrestled for domination. My hands moved to the back of her neck first to pull her body even closer to mine but then to untie the halter from around her neck. With the top of her dress no longer being held up by the knot behind her head, it fell down around her revealing firm breasts barely being held in place by a strapless bra. I broke from the kiss and dipped my head to trace my tongue along her cleavage and pulled the dress off her hips to pool at her feet. Moans fell from Bea’s lips as my teeth nipped at the newly exposed skin of her chest, up to her shoulders and neck, and across her jaw before locking our lips together once again.

I gave in to the fight for dominance between our tongues as my wife ran her hands down the front of my thighs and up the back of them before lifting my feet off the ground. I would never not be in awe of how strong she was. The fact that she could easily carry me through the house, as she was right now, was by far one of the sexiest things about her. When we made it to the bedroom, Bea sat on the bed, so I was straddling her, and immediately I ground my hips against her trying to desperately have some sort of friction between us. The throbbing of my core was driving me crazy, and I could already feel how much I needed the sweet release that came with an orgasm.

“Someone’s eager,” Bea teased as she stilled my hips with her hands. I tried again to grind against her, but when her hands held me in place, a small whimper escaped my lips. _This woman is going to kill me._

She reached around my back to unzip my dress then moved to the hem of it, which was now pushed up around my hips from straddling her lap and pulled it over my head and let it fall to the ground. At the realization that I wasn’t wearing a bra, I immediately felt my wife’s tongue flick across an already hard nipple. A shockwave ran through me, and I could feel even more wetness pool between my legs. _I think this is the most turned on I’ve ever been in my life!_ Bea’s lips latched onto my nipple to nibble and suck on it as a hand moved from my hip to massage my other breast and pinch the nipple into an even harder nub.

A string of moans escaped my lips as Bea continued to tease my breasts and switched the attention each was getting. When she decided she had worked me up enough, she kissed my lips again and in one swift movement, had me on my back while she straddled my hips. I pulled her by the back of the neck to bring her down for yet another searing kiss and moved to unclasp her bra before throwing it somewhere in the room. Feeling our bare chests press together caused a moan from both of us as our lips broke apart.

Bea’s lips moved to a sensitive spot on my neck once again as her hands travelled down my body still teasing me over my panties for a few moments. My hips arched into her and ground against her, and I smiled as I heard the first of many gasps I would hopefully elicit from those beautiful lips. After grinding against each other for a few minutes and feeling that my panties were soaked, Bea finally pulled them from my hips to allow me to kick them off. Her hands roamed my entire body as we kissed, but she refused to touch the place I most craved her touch.

“Bea, please,” I finally begged. I felt I was likely to combust if she didn’t touch me soon.

“Please what, baby?” she rasped with a glint in her eye.

“I need you. God, I need you so bad.”

“Need what? This?” she asked as her finger ran the length of my slit and coated her finger in my juices just as she had at the bar.

“Fuck.”

“Or this?” she questioned as two fingers easily slipped into me.

“Yes, that,” I moaned. “God your fingers feel good, but I need you to fuck me.”

I didn’t have to ask twice. Bea quickly plunged her fingers further into me before pulling them almost all the way out and plunging them in again. Every thrust of her fingers elicited a moan or profanity from my lips. All the tortuous teasing my wife had put me through had brought me so close to the edge already. I knew it wasn’t going to be long, and I could feel the pressure building as my walls began to contract around her fingers, making every movement more and more pleasurable.

“Oh, god. I can’t – I’m gonna –“ Before I could finish my sentence, Bea gave me a loving kiss and removed her fingers from me. I practically sobbed in response. As she kissed down my body, every touch of her lips caused me to tremble. There’s no way I could take any more of her teasing. I attempted to move my hand between my legs to find my own release, but the redhead grabbed my wrist and pushed it away. I was about to open my mouth to beg, and I mean really beg, when I felt her tongue run up the length of my slit and latch onto my clit. Instead, when I opened my mouth, I’m not sure what came out. I just know that I saw stars behind my eyes as my wife brought me to euphoria.

As my body went rigid and then relaxed with aftershock after aftershock rolled through, I could feel Bea lovingly kissing the insides of my thighs and licking up some of the wetness that rolled down them. My body barely had a moment to relax before she slid her fingers inside me once again and nipped at the sensitive skin of my thighs.

“Shit, babe. Too sensitive,” I whimpered.

Bea continued to thrust her fingers inside me, ignoring my comments of not being able to come again. I knew multiple orgasms were one of the many things that women could supposedly do, but I had never been able to be brought to a second orgasm right away. Any of my past lovers who had tried had ended up giving up when it was obvious that it was going to take a while. This was not like those other times though. With Bea’s fingers inside me and her mouth on my clit, I could feel the pressure begin to build again.

“Come for me again, baby,” the redhead rasped in a brief moment that she removed her lips from my body. Immediately she was back to her ministrations, and the pure desire that filled her voice seemed to be the final push my body needed to be sent over the edge once again. Stars clouded my vision as the most intense orgasm I had ever felt ripped through my body. It felt like a flood between my legs as my body shook and trembled.

_Oh my god, did I just…._

As my body relaxed in a completely limp state, I could feel my wife slowly climb back up next to me in bed. She placed a soft kiss on my lips, and when she pulled away, I noticed the blush coloring her cheeks. I opened my mouth to ask if she was okay, but nothing came out. I was still speechless from the intensity that had moved through my body just a minute ago.

“I didn’t know women could do that,” Bea murmured against the crook of my neck as she hid the blush and surprise on her face.

“I mean, I never have before, but yeah it happens,” I said through ragged breaths. “Don’t be embarrassed, babe. That was seriously the most amazing orgasm of my life.”

I felt more than saw the skin of Bea’s face redden further at my compliment. The heat radiating off her body felt wonderful against my goosebump covered skin. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and just laid with her in silence while my heartbeat slowed back to a normal rhythm. _God, my wife is amazing!_ _Drugs can’t even compare to how high I feel right now._ I let my body calm further before leaning Bea’s chin up to capture her lips between my own.

“How did you get so good at that?” I asked when our lips finally parted.  
  
“Oh, you know, Aspen showed me a thing or two while I was waiting on you tonight,” she said with a cheeky grin. When she caught my death stare, Bea chuckled lightly and asked, “Too soon?”

“Too soon.”

I felt my wife’s body shake with laughter at her own joke as she leaned in for our lips to meet again in a kiss that was so loving, I couldn’t even pretend to be mad. As the kiss deepened, I moved to pin Bea to the bed, pushing her hands above her head. The shake I felt come from her body then was not one of laughter but one of anticipation of what was to come as my lips moved to her neck and sucked at her pulse point.


End file.
